RAEPUNZEL
by Angel red
Summary: Descubran las atroces consecuencias que surgen cuando Cyborg, Satrfire y una computadora… ¡se unen!… si eres diabético o te estás recuperando de algún trauma, NO ENTRES, ¡muahahahahaha! *DEDICADO A KATTY*


**RECOMENDACION: Nunca dejen de leer cuando aparece un 'FIN'**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,**

**RAEPUNZEL**

__¡Ou, vamos Raven! ¡Admítelo! – Raven bajó su libro para mirar al Chico verde frente a ella_

__¿Qué cosa? – preguntó aburrida_

__Que soy simpático, gracioso, lindo y guapo _

__Oh, sí… eres tooooodo un galán – y volvió a su libro_

__¿En serio? – los ojos del CB brillaban muy bonito_

__El sarcasmo es para ti una lengua extranjera, no? – Raven cambió de página, haciendo obvio el sarcasmo _

__¿Fue un sarcasmo? – sí, CB, yo y Rae te lo acabamos de decir _

__¡No me molestes! – era el límite del fastidio_

_Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que había una personita espiándolos desde la otra habitación _

__Mi amiga Raven nunca miente - decía la pelirroja muy inspirada para hacer lo que iba a hacer a continuación… _

_Starfire se encerró en la sala de computadoras, que está al lado de la sala común donde estaban Rae y CB. Ella tenía en mente algo muy dulce (para ella) y cruel (para nosotros y los afectados). _

_Star comenzó a escribir en la computadora…_

_Una…_

_¡HISTORIAAAAAAAAA!_

_TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_**Escribiendo **_

La princesa Raepunzel despertó esa hermosa mañana gracias a los encantadores rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana, la cual era su único acceso al mundo, ya que estaba en una torre encantada de la cual no podía salir

_Que horribles vestidos – Rae se miró de pies a cabeza – ¿por qué fue esto lo único que dejaron en mi ropero?

_¡Raepunzel! – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

_¿Hm? – Rae se asomó por la ventana y vio a un encantador príncipe que la estaba llamando

_Oh, Raepunzel! Raepunzel! Deja caer tu suave, sedoso y largo… - el príncipe se quedó atónito al ver a la hermosa princesa

_...

_... ca…be…llo…?... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_¡Assh! – la princesa se entró a su habitación fastidiada

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – al príncipe le causó un poquito de gracia que Rae tenga el cabello cortito – ¡Princesa, por favor no te vayas!

_¡Aléjate de mí!

_¡Vamos! ¡Vine a rescatarte! Soy tu príncipe az… verde! ¡y voy a sacarte de allí! ¿No ves que soy simpático, lindo, gracioso y guapo?

_Oh, sí… eres tooooooooodo un galán

_¿Eso fue un sarcasmo?

_¡No me molestes!

_Ou, eso no es cierto, tú quieres ser libre y YO te liberaré

_...

_...

_¿Cómo? – se resignó ella

_¿Tienes una soga o algo? – la princesa se entró un momento y después salió con una soga

_¡Agárralo! – se la lanzó, el príncipe la tanteó

_¿Está bien sujeto?

_¡SI! – sí, la princesa lo tenía bien sujeto… con las manos

_¡Voy por ti! – se colgó con todo su peso

_¡Ah! ¡Ah! – la princesa sintió que se desequilibraba y el peso del menso la llevaba hacia la ventana - ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – y al final la llevó hacia la ventana, desgraciadamente la ventana estaba en la torre más alta de no sé cuantos pisos y… bueno, ya se imaginarán el susto que se llevó

El príncipe la vio caer y lo que pudo hacer fue tratar de atrapar a la princesita

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

¡PAW!

_…– el príncipe no tenía palabras para describir lo que había sentido al golpearse la cabeza con el suelo cuando la princesa, que no parecía tan pesada pero lastimosamente lo era, cayó encima de él

_ ¡No morí! – se levantó la princesa después de un minuto de estar atontada - ¡Sobreviví! – se suponía que no podía salir de la Torre encantada "Corazón mentiroso" como decía el hechizo (NA: es que Star vio Rapunzel de Barbie) - ¡Soy libre! ¡No soy mentirosa! y… y… Y ERES UN TONTO! ¿QUE FORMA ES ESA DE RESCATAR A UNA PRINCESA?

_¿Eres una princesa?

_¡Te voy a…!

_¿Eso quiere decir que no mentías cuando dijiste que era toooooooodo un galán y todas esas cosas, disque sarcásticamente?

_Pues, sí… - dijo ella muy sonriente – era verdad, es que eres todo un galán

Entonces, la princesa y el príncipe vivieron felices para siempre

FIN

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

(?): Ese es final más pobre que he visto en toda mi vida

St: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *se voltea con susto*

Cy: Tranqui

St: ¡CYBORG! ¿Qué haces aquí? *tapa la compu con las manos* ¡NO MIRES! ¡NO MIRES!

Cy: Cálmate Starfire, la verdad me parece muy interesante tu historia pero el final fue muy decepcionante, ¿donde quedaron el dragón y la bruja?

St: Tienes razón amigo Cyborg

Cy: *sonrisa*

St: ¡AHORA FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Cy: …

St: …

Cy: ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

St: ¡NO!

Cy: Es que estoy solito, Robin me aburrió mucho y Chico Bestia está ocupado con Raven

St: ¿CB está ocupado con Raven? *emocionada*

Cy: Sí, ya sabes, peleando como siempre

St: Hmmmm… _"me emocionaste en vano, quería ir a sacar inspiración"_

Cy: ¡Mejoremos el final!

St: Está bien, pero tú no opinarás porque es MI historia

Cy: ¡Oh! ¡por favor!

St: ¿Tú eres bueno para hacer historias?

Cy: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy el mejor!

St: Está bien, puedes opinar

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_¡No morí! ¡Sobreviví! ¡Soy libre! ¡No soy mentirosa! y… y… ¡Y ERES UN TONTO! ¿QUE FORMA ES ESA DE RESCATAR A UNA PRINCESA?

_¿Eres una princesa?

_¡Te voy a…!

_¿Eso quiere decir que no mentías cuando dijiste que era toooooooodo un galán y todas esas cosas, disque sarcásticamente?

_No cambies de tema

_...

_...

_...

_...

_Y… ¿ahora qué hacemos?

_Debemos darnos u… - y el príncipe se acercó lentamente

_...

_¡UNA REVOLCADA EN EL PASTO! – la abrazó de la cintura y se revolcaron (NA: no piensen mal en esa parte ¬¬, es literalmente) - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡YIUHU! ¡LIBERTAAAAAAAD!

_¡AH!

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

_Fue divertido, no?

_¿Uh? – la princesa estaba atontada

_...

_¿Se supone que estuve esperando todo este tiempo por _ti_?

_¿Te decepciona?

_No... solo que eres diferente a lo que yo imaginaba

_¿Y diferente… te gusta?

_¿Bromeas? Eres verde, un loco, burro, tonto, desfachatado… ¡me encantas!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Cy: Starfire, eso nada que ver

St: Ay, está bien

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_¿Se supone que estuve esperando todo este tiempo por _ti_?

_¿Te decepciona?

_No... solo que eres diferente a lo que yo imaginaba

_ Tú tampoco eres la princesa que esperaba encontrar

_¿En serio causa tanta gracia mi cabello?

_No, lo que pasa es que yo esperaba ver a una melenuda, hehehehe, la verdad es que…

_...

_… Ese peinado te queda muy bien

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Cy: Star, no le pongas tanta cosa cursi

St: ¿Que? Al menos no le estoy poniendo "me encanta tu hermoso, sedoso y cortito cabello, mi hermosa princesa"… ¡oye! ¡Esa no es mala idea!

Cy: ¡AH! ¡NO! ¡Está bien como está! sigamos

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_No, lo que pasa es que yo esperaba ver a una melenuda, hehehehe, la verdad es que…

_...

_ Ese peinado te queda muy bien

_G-Gracias

Le dio un tierno beso y vivieron felices para siempre

FIN

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Cy: ¿QUE? ¿Ese es el fin?

St: ehm… ¿sí?

Cy: ¡Ay, no! ¿Que pasó con la bruja y el dragón?

St: Pues…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_G-Gracias.

Le dio un tierno beso y vivieron felices para siempre… y el dragón y la bruja se enfermaron y se murieron

FIN

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Cy: … Staaaaaaar…

St: ¿Que?

Cy: ¡NADA-QUE-VER!

St: Bueno, entonces continúa tú esa parte

Cy: ¡Booyah!

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_Ese peinado te queda muy bien – dijo el príncipe y tenía un hermoso brillo en los ojos mientras la contemplaba, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza

_...- ella se quedó hipnotizada por esos ojos color verde esmeralda. Entonces él se acercó lentamente y ella cerró los ojos y…

GGGGRRRRAAAAGHHHH!

_¿Que fue eso? – preguntó alarmado al escuchar ese horrible sonido

_¿No liquidaste al dragón y a la bruja?

_¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Hay una bruja? ¡Nadie me informó de eso!

_¿Por qué no me sorprende?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: Cyborg… el príncipe no es TAN burro

Cy: ¿Acaso no es CB el príncipe? ¡Lo estoy haciendo lo más cerca a la realidad posible!

St: ¡CB no es TAN burro!

Cy: Ya, está bien

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_...- ella se quedó hipnotizada por esos ojos color verde esmeralda. Entonces él se acercó lentamente y ella cerró los ojos y…

¡GGGGRRRRAAAAGHHHH!

_¿No liquidaste al dragón y a la bruja?

_No te preocupes, princesa, ¡yo te salvaré! ¡Mientras yo te proteja nadie te pondrá una mano encima!

_¡Mi héroe!

_Y aunque tal vez no evita que te pongan una garra, un pie, una varita mágica, un garrote o… un látigo o algo por ahí... ¡PERO NUNCA UNA MANO!

_¿Sabes por qué grité tanto cuando caí de la torre?

_¿Miedo a las alturas?

_No, porque vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, y si se supone que me voy a casar contigo… ¡PREFIERO QUE EL DRAGON ME DEVOREEEEEEEEEEE!

_...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¡CYBORG! Qué escena tan horrible

Cy: ¡pero si está genial!

St: ¡BORRA!

Cy: bueno …

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_¡No te preocupes, hermosa princesa! ¡Yo te salvaré! ¡Nadie se atreverá a hacerte daño mientras que yo esté protegiéndote!

_Sí, claro

_Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es… - estaba mirando valientemente a la princesa

_...

_¡CORRER POR NUESTRAS VIDAS!

_ ¡ALTO AHÍ, PAR DE HUMERINALOPEDOFINES! – gritó enojada la bruja

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Cy: ¿La bruja eras tú?

St: No, pero es que no sé como se dice en la Tierra esa palabra

Cy: Ah… entonces cambiémosla

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_ ¡ALTO AHÍ, PAR DE TÓRTOLOS!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¿Tórtolos?

Cy: Seeehhh

St: ¿Acaso no se les dice así a los que comen mucha torta?

Cy: ¿QUE? ¡NO!, si eso les digo siempre a Bestita y a Raven, significa acarameladitos hehehehe

St: Ah, era por eso… o sea que en vez de gustarles la torta, ¿les gustan los caramelos?

Cy: Mejor continuemos

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_ ¡ALTO AHÍ, PAR DE TÓRTOLOS!

_¿No se supone que deberías luchar valientemente como hacen los príncipes normales? – preguntó la princesa mientras el príncipe la jalaba de la mano y corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello… bueno, en realidad dependía de ello

_Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo no soy como cualquier otro príncipe, y no me refiero a lo verde

_¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Esperar a que se cansen de perseguirnos?

_¡Devuelve a la princesa! – gritó la bruja que estaba en el lomo del dragón persiguiendo a los otros dos - ¡Volverá y la encerraré en el calabozo! ¡TIENE QUE COCINAR!

_¡NO! – gritó Rae con desesperación al escuchar la palabra "COCINAR!" – ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Sálvame Shrek! Digo… ¡PRINCIPE!

_¿Shrek YO? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!, ¿POR QUEEEE?

_¿Todavía preguntas "por qué", menso? – dijo la bruja malvada

_¿Puedo carbonizarlos de una vez? - preguntó el dragón muy impaciente

_¡Al hijo de Shrek, ya que dijo que no era Shrek, SÍ puedes carbonizarlo! ¡Pero a esa con piel de zombi NO! ¡tiene que cocinar! – dijo la bruja

_¿Cocina rico para ustedes? – preguntó curioso el príncipe mientras seguían escapando

_¿Para nosotros? ¿ESTAS LOCO? – exclamó espantada la bruja – ¡como si quisiéramos MORIR! Ella cocina para que yo se lo dé a mis enemigos, los cuales mueren instantáneamente - explicó

_¡Voy a luchar! – dijo el príncipe deteniéndose valientemente

_Pero… no tienes espada ni escudo – dijo preocupada la princesa

_¡Tengo un escudo! – el príncipe agarró a la princesa de los hombros y se cubrió con ella para no morir

_¡Ah!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Cy: Oye Star, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? CB puede ser un burro, un tonto, un cabeza-hueca, pero no es tan cobarde y él no haría eso, estoy seguro

St: Tienes razón

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_¡Voy a luchar! - dijo el príncipe deteniéndose valientemente

_Pero… no tienes espada ni escudo

_Eso… - la miró seriamente - no importa – y corrió hacia la bruja y el dragón

_¡Espera!¡No!

_¡VAMOS A CALCINARTE! – gritó la bruja al verlo acercarse

_¡ANTES DE PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA DE UN SOLO CABELLO DE RAVEN TENDRAN QUE PASAR SOBRE MI CADAVER! – gritó el príncipe con todas sus fuerzas. El dragón y la bruja se miraron entre sí sorprendidos por la valentía del chico y luego lo miraron a él de nuevo….

Entonces el dragón se comió al príncipe y la princesa se quedó viuda antes de casarse

FIN

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¡CYBORG!

Cy: ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

St: ¿COMO PUEDES A ESCRIBIR ESO?

Cy: ¡Ya! ¡No te enojes! ¡Solo fue una broma! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

St: …

¡PAW!

Cy: ¡AH!

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_¡ANTES DE PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA DE UN SOLO CABELLO DE RAVEN TENDRAN QUE PASAR SOBRE MI CADAVER!

_No sé si decir que eso es lo más valiente que he visto en mi vida… o lo más estúpido – dijo la princesa

_Es casi lo mismo – aseguró él sinceramente

_¡CORRAMOS AL BOSQUE! – la princesa lo llevó de la mano hacia al bosque

Entonces lograron perder a la bruja y al dragón, ocultándose entre los árboles. Pero como el príncipe era un burro desorientado, no supo donde quedaba su castillo, entonces se quedaron atrapados en la selva por cinco años y tuvieron que vivir _a la Tarzán _

FIN

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¡CYBOOOOOOORRGG!

Cy: ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gasp* ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

St: ¡Assh!

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_¡CORRAMOS AL BOSQUE! – ella quiso jalarlo de la mano pero él no se movió

_¡No! ¡Voy a acabar con esto e una vez por todas!

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR – rugió el dragón

_¡Biridi-babidi-buuuu!

¡PLIN! – el dragón y la bruja se convirtieron en sapos

_¡SIII! ¡Mi héroe! – gritó muy feliz la princesa

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Cy: ¿QUEEE?

St: ¿Qué de qué?

Cy: ¿Qué fue eso de Biridi-babidi-y-no-sé-qué-burrera?

St: Pues… el príncipe dijo eso y el dragón se convirtió en sapo

Cy: ¡E-e-eso lo dice el hada de la Cenicienta!

St: ¿QUE? ¡NO! ¡El que dice eso es el príncipe!

Cy: No, es el hada madrina, ella dijo eso y le dio un vestido, carruaje y zapatos a cenicienta

St: …

Cy: …

St: ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cy: …

St: Aaaay, Cyborg, estás muy desinformado en los cuentos

Cy: ¿A qué te refieres Starfire?

St: Que estás equivocado, la historia no es así… con lo que dijiste le quitaste todo el encanto de ese cuento

Cy: ¿uh?

St: Chico Bestia me lo contó de una forma mucho más emocionante

Cy: ¿Chico Bestia?

St: Sí, él me contó la versión real, fue, como ustedes dicen, ¡COOL!

Cy: ¿En serio?

St: ¡Sip! Él me dijo que cenicienta era tan hermosa que las nubes le lanzaron un hermoso vestido en su cabeza un día que ella estaba recogiendo flores

Cy: ¿Y? *revira los ojos*

St: Entonces, Cenicienta quería ir al baile del apuesto príncipe, y se puso su vestido, pero no tenía zapatos, entonces fue a la cocina y sacó dos fuentes de vidrio y se las puso en los pies

Cy_: "Aaay, Bestita, las cosas que le metes a esta chica en la cabeza"_

St: Fue al baile y conoció al príncipe, pero cuando llegó las doce de la noche…

Cy: ¿La princesa huyó y dejó una de sus fuentes?

St: ¡No! El príncipe escapó, ya que a las doce sería luna llena y se convertiría en hombre lobo

Cy: Cieeeeeeeeeelos… ¿y luego qué pasó?

St: Después el prin… hm, mejor no, hay que continuar la historia

Cy: ¡Oooouu, vamos! ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!

St: Después

Cy: Está bien… ¡pero no es justo! ¡Tú te sabes la versión emocionante y yo la versión cursi!

St: Continuemos

Cy: Ya, pero no le pongas eso de biridi

St: Ok

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_No sé si decir que eso es lo más valiente que he visto en mi vida… o lo más estúpido.

_Es casi lo mismo.

_¡CORRAMOS AL BOSQUE!

Corrieron rápidamente al bosque y perdieron a la bruja y al dragón entre los arboles

_¡los perdimos! – dijo feliz Raepunzel abrazando a su príncipe - por ahora

_… - el príncipe estaba sonrojado

_¡Me medio-salvaste! ¡Eres mi semi-héroe!

_No te preocupes, ¡yo te salvaré y te llevaré a mi castillo!

_Ojalá…

_Y… ¿ahora que hacemos? – decía el príncipe sentado en el pasto

_Ehm… no lo sé

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: Y… ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Cy: Ehm… no lo sé

St: ¿Busquemos inspiración?

Cy: Está bien

*Cyborg y Starfire se asomaron por la puerta para espiar a Rae y a CB*

Cy: ¡Ya sé qué escribir!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_Hermosa princesa Raven… - dijo el príncipe con ternura - ¿me pasas el tofu?

_¿Por qué no lo tomas tú mismo, cabeza-hueca?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: Cyborg, no tiene que ser tan literalmente

Cy: Hehehehe

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_Y… ¿ahora qué hacemos?

_Ehm… no lo sé

_Ya sé lo que podemos hacer… - Entonces el príncipe la miró con ojos picarones y entonces…

¡Saltó sobre ella y le dio un besote!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¡CYBORG!

Cy: ¿Qué?

St: ¡El príncipe no es ningún descarado! ¿Como puedes pensar que va a saltar sobre la princesa de ese modo para besarla? ¡Y _"besote"_ no suena nada romántico!

Cy: ¿Que tiene? ¿Acaso la princesa no estuvo esperando su primer beso de amor todo este tiempo?

St: ¡Pero no de ese modo! ¡El príncipe no es un sinvergüenza como tú! ¡Que besas a un montón de chicas!

Cy: ¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¡O quiero decir! ¡Oye! ¡No es cierto! ¡yo no las beso! ¡Ellas me besan!

St: ¡Pero tú te dejas besar! ¡Mujeriego!

Cy: en este planeta se dice Casanova o galán, Starfire

St: ¡QUE CASANOVA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS!

Cy:…

St: ¡Yo al final nunca supe quien _cráteres_ te gustaba! ¡No sé si te gusta Jinx, o Abeja, o esa chica de la otra dimensión, o esa otra de la televisión y otras más que no conozco pero de seguro hay!

Cy: …

St: Muy por el contrario de ti, CB es todo un caballero, al menos en lo que se refiere a chicas, y no es arrojado! Aunque sea algo coqueto… Él es inocente, tierno y lindo!

Cy: *GASP!* ¿acabas de decir que CB es lindo? Eso quiere decir que te gusta?

St: No, lo que quiero decir es que es muy lindo y dulce, especialmente cuando se convierte en gatito

Cy: aaaahhhh… Bueno, ya, continuemos con la historia

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_Y… ¿ahora qué hacemos?

_Ehm… no lo sé

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: Sigo sin inspiración

Cy: Echemos otro vistazo

*Asomaron la cabeza de nuevo y vieron a CB y a Raven… ellos estaban acostados en el sofá… él estaba sobre ella… *

BB: ¡Dámelo Rae! *tratando de quitarle el cortaúñas a Raven*

Rae: ¡Nunca! *Raven llevaba el cortaúñas lo más lejos que podía su mano*

BB: ¡Dame mi cortaúñas! *CB estiraba su brazo para alcanzarlo*

Rae: ¡No!

BB: ¡Te voy a…!

Rae: ¡Quítate de encima!

St Cy: …

St: ¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo la inspiración!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_Escucha, Rae, yo… si tú quieres buscar a alguien, no sé… bueno, yo te rescaté pero eso no significa que sí o sí tengas que casarte conmigo, yo… tú…

_Tú no esperabas una princesa como yo, ¿no es cierto?

_Para serte sincero no, no creí que fueras tú, Rae… y yo…

_...

_Yo quedé feliz al verte a ti – dijo el príncipe. De niños ellos ya se habían conocido una vez y estaba muy feliz de volver a verla porque era su amiga

_Yo…

_Pero tú mereces encontrar el amor y si quieres i…

_Yo realmente no esperaba que fueras tú, pero…

_...

_Tú no eres el príncipe que esperaba… pero… eres el que siempre soñé – dijo ella tímida

_¿E-en serio? – preguntó él sin creerlo, ella asintió - Y tú eres la princesa que soñé toda mi vida

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Cy: ¿Esa fue tu inspiración?

St: Síp, ¿tiene algo de malo?

Cy: ¡Ahora yo quiero poner mi inspiración!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_Y… - el príncipe la miró a los ojos - ¿vas a admitir que soy todo un galán?

¡PAW!

_¡Auch! – ella le pegó

_¡Eso fue por ser un tonto y rescatarme de una forma MUY tonta!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¿Esa fue tu inspiración?

Cy: ¡Sí!

St: Ahora yo le aumento lo mío

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

¡PAW!

_¡Auch!

_¡Eso fue por ser un tonto y rescatarme de una forma MUY tonta!

_...

_¡Y ESTO ES POR ROBARTE…! – ella lo agarró furiosa de la camisa

_¡No! ¡Espera! ¡yo no me robé nada! – dijo él asustado

_... por robarte mi corazón… - dijo con una voz dulce la princesa, mientras lo miraba tiernamente. El príncipe la miró a los ojos al escuchar que dulcificó su voz y se quedó cautivado por su radiante belleza, entonces ella se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Cy: ¡Oh! ¡le falta emoción a esa parte!

St: ¿Entonces?

Cy: déjamelo a mí

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_¡Y ESTO ES POR ROBARTE…! - lo estiró de la camisa hacia ella mirándolo con ojos llenos de furia

_¡No! ¡Espera! ¡yo no me robé nada!

_... por robarte mi corazón… - dijo con una voz dulce la princesa, mientras lo miraba tiernamente. El príncipe la miró a los ojos al escuchar que dulcificó su voz y se quedó cautivado por su radiante belleza, entonces ella se acercó y le dio un beso, el cual al principio fue dulce, pero el fuego fue aumentando a cada segundo. Ella lo envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la abrazó fuerte de su cintura, profundizando aquel primer y ardiente beso que parecía no tener fin. Luego se separaron y quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un momento mientras recuperaban la respiración y… volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez con más intensidad y pasión, ella entrelazó sus dedos en su suave cabello verde y él acariciaba su delicada espalda. Después…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: Guaaaaaaaaaaaauuu, eso fue muy intenso amigo Cyborg

Cy: ¡Gracias, soy el mejor!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez con más intensidad y pasión, ella entrelazó sus dedos en su suave cabello verde y él acariciaba su delicada espalda. Después ella se echó sobre él mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y luego comenzó a sacarle la camisa mientras él le sacaba el vestido y…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¡CYBORG! ¡MI CUENTO NO ES CATEGORIA M!

Cy: ¡Ehem! Lo siento

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez con más intensidad y pasión, ella entrelazó sus dedos en su suave cabello verde y él acariciaba su delicada espalda. Luego se miraron amorosa y tiernamente, ella lo abrazó con mucho cariño y él también, ambos sintiéndose completos al estar al lado del ser amado

_Te amo, Rae

_¡NO ME DIGAS RAE!... Yo también te amo

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¡Awww, que tierno!

Cy: eeew … o quiero decir, sí, sí tienes razón, Starfirecita

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Estaban abrazados cuando de repente comenzó a llover a cantaros, cayó un rayo sobre el árbol, el cual cayó y ambos murieron… juntos y felices… pero murieron

FIN

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: Cyyyborg… ¡dijiste que no ibas a escribir cosas así!

Cy: ¡Está bien, lo siento!

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Estaban abrazados cuando de repente comenzó a llover a cantaros, cayó un rayo sobre el árbol, el cual cayó, pero justo antes de que caiga encima, él la protegió saltando lejos con ella, y se salvaron…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: *Sniff*

Cy: Starfire… ¿qué pasa?

St: *sniff* es que… ¡había una ardilla en el árbol!

Cy: …

St: ¡Y de seguro murió! *sniff* ¡POBRE ARDILLITA! ¡BUAAAAHHHHH!

Cy: Pero los lectores no van a saber que había una ardilla ahí_ "y aunque lo sepan, no se pondrían a llorar"_

St: ¡Pero yo me pondré triste cada vez que lo recuerde! *sniff*

Cy: Ya, está bien, está bien, pero no llores

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Ambos estaban abrazados bajo el árbol, cuando de repente comenzó a llover… pero NO cayó un rayo, repito, NO cayó un rayo y la ardilla que estaba allí NO murió. El árbol no era muy frondoso, así que no los cubría muy bien. Entonces cayeron unas cuantas gotitas sobre ellos, en especial sobre CB, quien ahora tenía el cabello húmedo. La princesa se quedó mirándolo con su nuevo look y vio que se veía muuuuuuuuuuuy sexy

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Cy: ¿SEXY? ¡Por todos los cielos, Starfire! ¡Guacala!

St: ¿Qué?

Cy: ¡No pongas eso!

St: ¿Por qué no?

Cy: Era mejor mi idea del rayo

St: ¿En la que muere la ardillita? ¡Jamás!

Cy: ¡Pero eso de "sexy" NO! ¡Por favor, Star! ¡Considera que no son solo chicas las que van a leer este cuento! ¡También son chicos! ¡Y eso es muy eew!

St: Pero… utiliza la imaginación y…

Cy: ¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! ¡Tengo una buena imaginación y yo NO quiero imaginar ESO! ¡Así que borra! ¡BORRA!

St: Ok

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Llegó el día y ambos despertaron juntos y abrazados, no podían estar más felices, aunque sabían que aún no se habían librado completamente de la burbuja y del dinosaurio con alas…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Cy: ¿Burbuja y dinosaurio con alas?

St: ¿Lo escribí mal?

Cy: ¡Es Bruja y Dragón!

St: Ahhh

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Llegó el día y ambos despertaron juntos y abrazados, no podían estar más felices, aunque sabían que aún no se habían librado completamente de la bruja y del dragón… pero eso no era lo más importante, lo más importante era estar con la persona amada

_Buenos días, mi hermosa Rae

_Buenos días, mi príncipe

_¿Lista para ir al castillo?

_Sí

Y de repente vieron salir de ahí…

a un…

¡CONEJO!

_¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritaron ambos al ver a la horripilante criatura

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¿Un conejo?

Cy: Es que es gracioso asustarse de esa tontería hahahahahahaha!

St: Hmmm…

Cy: pero no te preocupes, lo arreglaré

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Y de repente vieron salir de ahí… a un… ¡CONEJO!

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritaron ambos al ver a la horripilante criatura

_Ufffff… - dieron un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que solo era un conejito

El tierno conejito los miró tiernamente y…

Los devoró de un bocado

La princesa y el príncipe murieron felices para siempre dentro del estomago del conejo VORAZ

FIN

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¡AH! *grito de espanto*

Cy: Hihihihihi, cool final, ¿no lo crees?

St: ¿Donde se ha visto que un conejito se coma a una persona?

Cy: Es que el conejo pensó que el príncipe era pasto

St: ¡BORRAAAA!

Cy: O-ok

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Y de repente vieron salir de ahí… a un… ¡CONEJO!

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritaron ambos al ver a la horripilante criatura

_Ufffff… - dieron un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que solo era un conejito, pero de repente salió algo de los arbustos que se comió al conejo!

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritaron ambos al ver al dragón

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¡AH! ¡pobre conejito!

Cy: Fue emocionante, no?

St: ¡NO! ¡Bórralo!

Cy: ¡No quiero!

St: ¡Bórralo!

Cy: ¡NO!

St: ¡YA NO QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES!

Cy: Pero yo…

St: ¡CYBORG! ¡FUERA DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Rob: ¿Que pasa, Star? *entra Robin al cuarto* ¿Por qué el griterío?

St: ¡Cyborg me está molestando!

Rob: … Cyborg… *Mirada severa*

Cy: …

Rob: …

Cy: …

Rob:… no la molestes.

St, Cy: …

Rob: Y dejen de gritar, rompen mi concentración de tratar de descubrir QUIEN es Slade… *sale del cuarto*

St Cy: ... *miran al idiota como el bicho raro que es*

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritaron ambos al ver al dragón

_Quiero hacerte una pregunta antes de carbonizarte – dijo muy serio el dragón

_¿Vas a preguntarme mi último deseo? ¡MI ULTIMO DESEO ES QUE DEJES IR A RAE! – gritó el príncipe poniéndose en frente de ella para cubrirla

_No, idiota, no te voy a preguntar tu último deseo, no te lo concederé

_Bueno, está bien.

_Lo que quería preguntarte era… - pensó un rato antes de hacer la decente pregunta – ¿eres una especie de dragón? Porque eres verde y…

_No.

_...

_...

_¡Me los devoraré! – gritó el dragón eufórico

_¡NO! – el príncipe se puso delante de Rae para protegerla

_Escucha enano, yo, el dragón Malchior, no tengo nada en tu contra, solo quiero que ESA… – dijo apuntando a la princesa – ¡MUERA! No te imaginas lo que me hizo pasar – dijo con escalofríos

_¿Qué te hizo ESA?

_*Sniff* ¡ESA… - los ojitos del inocente dragón se llenaban de lágrimas - TRATÓ DE ALIMENTARME!

_*Gasp* ¡QUE HORROR!

_¡Oye! ¿de qué lado estás? – decía Rae con una megavena en la frente

_Sí, no te imaginas. Al parecer pensaba que ningún príncipe vendría, así que trató de conquistarme a mí – le contó su desgracia.

_¿Conquistarte? – la princesa abrió los ojos con estupor – ¡Yo quería asesinarte, zopenco!

_¿Lo ves? ¡Ella misma lo dice! ¡Y con todo el descaro del mundo!

_¿Tan mala es su comida? – preguntó el chico verde.

_¿Bromeas? ¡Es TERRIBLE! "Eso", lo que sea que ella intente cocinar, solo le gustaría a un extraterrestre o a alguien que pasó toda su vida comiendo tierra y piedras!

_Cielos…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¿Quieres parar con eso, Cyborg?, Raven no cocina tan feo

Cy: ¡Es terrible!

St: A mí me gusta

Cy: Sí… solo podría gustarte a ti y a Terra, pero nosotros, las personas normales y decentes, no lo soportamos

St: ¿QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO? *ojos brillando verde*

Cy: Ehm… nada, nada, mi querida amiga Starfirecita *sonrisa*

St: …

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

_¡COMO SEA! – dijo el príncipe - ¡No me importa que cocine horrible! Yo aún así la amo

_Que tierno – dijo la pelimorada sarcástica.

_No me importa que la ames, _postrecillo valiente_, aún así la rostizaré – dijo el dragón muy seguro

_¿Postrecillo? ¡SOY UN PRINCIPE!

_Sí, aha… - a los locos hay que seguirles la corriente – eras un sapo VERDE y tenía que besarte una princesa, pero como te besó una bruja, te destransformaste mal, no?... pobre – el bondadoso dragón se compadeció

_¿QUE? ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS BRUJA? – gritó Raepunzel más cabreada que una cabra mientras que al príncipe se le venía una idea

_Oye, Malvio… - habló el príncipe amablemente

_¡Soy Malchior!

_Lo que sea… quería hacerte una proposición… - dijo el príncipe muy convincente

_Oye, yo soy la princesa, ¡a quien tienes que proponerle matrimonio es a mí! – se quejó la chica gótica.

_¿VAS A PROPONERME MATRIMONIO? – gritó el dragón horrorizado – ¡GUACALA!

_¡No!... quería proponerte un arreglo

_Yo soy muy lindo, no necesito que me arreglen

_¡Hablo de un acuerdo!

_Aaaahhh… bueno, ¿qué propones? – el dragón era todo oídos

_Tú nos dejas ir, te comes a la bruja y te prometo… - pausa para hacer suspenso – que nunca más verás, ni olerás, ni mucho menos comerás alguna comida hecha por Rae

_...

_...

_...

_...

_¡TE AMO!

_¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? – las caras de los de la realeza eran todo un dilema

_¡Trato hecho, OH, ángel que cayó del cielo! – dijo el dragón haciendo reverencia – ¡si quieres hasta puedo llevarte a tu castillo!

_Ehm… bueno… - cara de asustado y medio traumado

Gar y la princesa se subieron al dragón y éste alzó vuelo, de lo alto divisaron un hermoso castillo, luego llegaron y Gar se despidió de su nuevo amigo Malchior mientras Rae rechinaba los dientes.

Entonces entraron a su hermoso, resplandeciente y maravilloso castillo donde se casaron y…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¡Espera, Cyborg!

Cy: ¿Qué pasa?

St: Primero tienen que bañarse

Cy: ¿Bañarse?

St: ¡Claro! No van a casarse sucios, y estuvieron en un bosque mugroso, lleno de hojas, tierra y bichos… ¿y se van a casar así? Eeew

Cy: Pero no necesitamos entrar en detalles

St: ¡Deja, que yo escribo!

Cy: … Ok

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Entonces entraron a su hermoso, resplandeciente y maravilloso castillo donde SE BAÑARON, se casaron, tuvieron diez hijos y vivieron felices para siempre

FIN

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Cy: ¿DIEZ HIJOS? ¡Star! ¡No creo que ellos lleguen a tener tantos! Ni que fueran tan… sin oficio… se nota que no tenían tele

St: ¿A qué te refieres con 'sin oficio'?

Cy: ¡Ehem! Lo que trato de decir es que… unos cuatro hijos son suficientes

St: ¡Esta bien!

_**Borrar… borrar… borrar… borrar…**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

Entonces a su hermoso, resplandeciente y maravilloso castillo donde se bañaron, se casaron, tuvieron cuatro hijos y vivieron felices para siempre

**FIN ****POR FIN**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,

St: ¡ACABAMOS, AMIGO CYBORG! ¡ACABAMOOOOS!

Cy: ¡Sí, creí que nunca lo haríamos!

St: Ahora solo falta editarlo

Cy: Tú déjame eso a mí… Ya quiero ver la cara de Raven y bestita cuando vean esto! hehehehe

**/DOS SEMANAS DESPUES/**

__Es… lo más hermoso que he visto…- Starfire tenía un libro en sus manos y se le salían las lágrimas de la emoción_

__ ¿Puedo mostrárselo a CB y a Rae? – preguntó Cyborg muy animado_

__Claro amigo – dijo ella feliz - yo también quiero ver sus caras de felicidad_

__Seehhh… - Cyborg se fue caminando sonriendo muy perversamente - de felicidad hehehehehe_

_Se fue con el libro a la sala donde estaban los otros dos_

_Cinco minutos después…_

_Cyborg volvía muy decaído, desilusionado, abatido, nunca se había sentido tan mal…_

__¿Qué pasa, amigo Cyborg? – preguntó preocupada la princesa tamaraneana - ¿Qué dijeron?_

__ Nada…_

__¿Nada?_

__Es que… - Cyborg estaba muy triste_

__…_

__¡ES QUE ELLOS YA SON NOVIOS! – gritó desesperado - ¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE LOS VOY A MOLESTAR SI YA SON NOVIOS? _

__¿Son novios? – ojitos brillando con ilusión._

__ ¡SI! ¡SE ARREGLARON JUSTO MEDIA HORA ANTES! – se quejó_

__¡Quiero ver! - sale corriendo_

_Cy y Star se asoman a la sala donde estaban los HUMERINALOPEDOFINES, como diría Star._

__Te amo, Rae – CB le daba a su nueva novia un tierno abrazo_

__¡NO ME DIGAS RAE!... yo también te amo – le devuelve el abrazo_

__¿Me vas a dar mi cortaúñas? -cara de borrego degollado_

__¡NO! _

__Si no me das mi cortaúñas, te voy a besar y besar y besar más!_

__¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Ese es el peor castigo que una chica puede recibir! ¡Que su novio la bese! AAAHHH! - sarcasmo en el aire_

__¡Tú lo pediste! - beso beso beso _

_Starfire miraba muy feliz_

__Vámonos de aquí - pidió Cyborg con algo de náuseas _

__ Espera, quiero ver un poquito más_

__ Staaaaaaaaar… _

__ Está bien ya voy - los dos se van - solo quería un poquito de inspiración para mi nueva historia_

__¿Nueva historia? ¿Y qué va a titular?_

__ Anastasia – respondió la pelirroja_

__Que conveniente… ¿y yo voy a aparecer en el cuento, Star?_

__ Pues… estaba pensando en darte un papel muy especial_

__¿En serio? ¿Cuál?_

__Vas a ser Brad_

__ Aaahh… ¿Quién es Brad? – Cy no se acordaba mucho_

__Brad es el gordito amigo de Dimitri, que, en este caso, es Chico Bestia_

__¡Qué bien!… - muy contento - ¡Espera! ¿QUE? ¿YO EL GORDITO? ¿¡¿¡POR QUEEE? _

__Porque es muy conveniente _

__Ehm… Starfire – Cyborg la miró suplicante_

__¿Sí, Cyborg?_

__ ¿Me cuentas la cenicienta de Bestita? ¡PORFA!_

_**FIN DEL FIC**_

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**Gracias por leer queridos lectores! Lo sé… merezco ser linchada u.u, pero espero haber arrancado una sonrisa y que algún día me perdonen por abandonarlos tanto tiempo… ¡EN ESPECIAL TU, KATTY! Espero que te haya gustado!**

**¡Dios los bendiga A TODOS!**

**Ps. Si quieren saber por qué me ausenté una eternidad, es porque estar en dos universidades es un jaleo total **


End file.
